


It isn't fair

by ChicagoFireMistakes



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoFireMistakes/pseuds/ChicagoFireMistakes
Summary: What will it take to bring Matt and Sylvie back together?Certain things might not be written in the most realistic way of events, but who cares about that :)Main goal was to throw some episode terms into the story.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. It isn't fair to Syl- Sydney

It has been two weeks. Why can't I get her out of my head. I am enjoying my time with Syl- SYDNEY, I am enjoying my time with Sydney tonight. God damnit I really need to get my head straight.

The nights with Sydney have been a blast, she is funny, doesn't shy away from her feelings and is adorable. It really has been fun while I'm getting over Sylvie...

'OH WHO AM I KIDDING', I can't do this. It isn't fair to Sydney if I can't give her my full attention. I need to end things now and talk to Sylvie, I want her. If all we can become is friends only, than so be it. I miss her. I want my friend back.

"Matt? Ma-att?" Sydney asks.

Oh god how long has she been trying to get my attention? Hopefully this won't be too embarrassing.

"Huh wha-? Sorry Syl- Sydney. My mind drifted off for a moment." He says while blushing.

"Yeah I noticed. Did you hear anything I just said? And who is Syl? Are you thinking of another woman while you are with me?" She asks, slightly annoyed but still giving me a smile.

"Sydney, I am going to have to confess to you. I can't keep this up. It has been such a blast with you but it isn't fair to you if I can't give you my full attention"

"You're spending time with me because something happened with the person you love, isn't it?" She asks.

'God am I that easy to read?' He wonders.

"I won't lie to you, yes that has been the reason. I understand if you want to leave and don't want to see me ever again" Looking to the floor.

"Matt, I'll admit as much as I want to be angry with you, I can't. I have been in the same situation as you so I am not one to judge, would you be willing to explain to me what happened? Back then I figured it all out when I got an outside perspective." She says while she hugs me.

"Sydney, that means a lot to me and I want to tell you about what happened, maybe that can help me as well" Matt says.

He explains the history of Gabby, when he started having feelings for Sylvie, the night he spend with Gabby which felt like closure, how he and Sylvie grew super close and now he is explaining where it all went wrong.

"So we riched a tipping point and we were making out on her couch, then all of a sudden she asked me that if my ex came back and asked me to go with her, if I would go. I said 'I don't know' and then she asked me to leave. I have tried talking to her but that didn't solve things and she said she wanted space, which I gave her. Then you came along, she started seeing somebody and now we are here." He finishes with a deep sigh, he really misses her.

Sydney takes all of the information in and stares at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Matt asks with a furrowed brow.

"I remind you of her, don't I? And you really miss her, don't you?"

"Yes and yes. God I miss her so, so much." His eyes are stinging.

"Well let me ask you the same question then, would you go back with your ex if she would ask you to go with her?" Sydney asks.

"No." Matt says confidently.

"No? And why is that?"

Sydney sees the twinkle in his eyes, she hit the nail on the head.

"Because I don't want to get back together with her. Yes I loved her and I will always remind the good times we had, but I will also always remind the bad times. Which, sadly, outweigh the good times I think."

"Sylvie is the one I want to be with. I like, no I love her. If I can see her smile my day instantly became a thousand times better. She is the perfect woman, no offense to you." Matt says.

"None taken. Matt while I want to keep you for myself because you are an amazing guy, I won't. You shouldn't settle for anything less than what you want, because that is you deserve" Sydney says.

Those words sound familiar, it kind of is the same thing he told Sylvie a year ago.

"So what do you think I should do?" Matt asks looking Sydney in the eyes.

"Matt, I can't tell you what to do. That is something for you figure out, which I really hope you do. The only peace of advise I can give is to go and talk to her. She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is." Matt says, twinkle in his eyes.

"Well then I think there isn't much else to say really. Matt, I hope you figure this out. I don't want to make this anymore awkward than the vanilla thunder it already is so I'll be going now" Sydney says.

He chuckles, "Sydney I hope you find the one you want as well, you are amazing as well and you deserve nothing but the best as well. I hope some day I can reach out to you for a coffee and tell you things have become better than this vanilla thunder"

"Matt I hope we can do that in the future. It has been pleasure spending time with you while it lasted."

Matt takes Sydney into his arms for a hug and kisses her forehead.

"Goodbye, Sydney McMillan."

"Goodbye, Matt Casey."


	2. I am done

Greg is a great guy, he is hot, he is funny, he is confident, although he comes off a bit strong most of the time. He is not as great as Ma- God why am I comparing the man sitting next to me with the guy who is still in love in his ex? I am supposed to be over him.

Okay Sylvie, focus. Focus on your night with Greg as long as you can't have Matt. 'ARRGH', I can't do this. It isn't fair to Greg. Her eyes are stinging.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Greg asks.

"Nothing, just thinking about Amelia." She lies. Why does it feel somewhat good to lie to him?

"Okay then be quiet, I am trying to enjoy this movie." Greg says while already looking back at the TV.

'Be quiet!?' What's the matter with him? She has heared him making strong comments before but she thought it was just a bit of macho behavior. Something she thought she liked. She thought she did, because its bothering her now. Who is he to tell me to be quiet, we are in MY apartment and I'll decide when I will be quiet.

She gets angrier by the minute. She is mad at Greg, even though she knows only a small portion of anger is because of him. But she doesn't care. She needs to vent and if it means losing Greg over that she honestly couldn't care less for some reason.

"Hold on, did you just tell me to be quiet? In my own apartment?" She says with a scuff.

"Yeah I am trying to enjoy this-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Sylvie turns off the TV.

"Hey what's the matter with you all of sudden?" He asks.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you!? Who do you think you are to tell me to be quiet in my own apartment?" She says, nearly yelling.

"I am just trying to enjoy this movie, that's all. Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

The tension is rising but she doesn't care, it feels good. "Because I don't want you! I am settling for you because I can't have the person I want to be with because that idiot is still in love with his ex!" She says, now yelling.

"Hold on, you are saying you are with me because you aren't with the person you want to be with? Jesus you are a bitch!" He says now also yelling.

"I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE. LEAVE MY APARTMENT, NOW!" Sylvie is shouting now, why does it feel so good to be shouting?

"Way ahead of you bitch, have a terrible night!" he says while slamming the door.

So here she is again, sitting on her couch after the man she was with left her apartment. In contrast to what happened with Matt, she feels satisfied. God, Matt. Her anger becomes even worse. She wants to yell at him, slap him in the face. 'Do I want that? Yes I want to.' she thinks.


	3. Sometimes shouting is all it takes

Sylvie grabs her coat, jumps in her car and heads to the loft. She is full of anger.

* * *

Matt is standing in the loft, alone. He finally makes a decision, he needs to speak with her. He doesn't care if she is with Greg.

* * *

Halfway on her journey a pickup truck is coming the other way, after passing it she could swear it was Matt's truck. She looks in the mirror and sure enough the truck is stopping. She does too and steps out of her car. She doesn't care she leaves her car in the middle of the road, its 11PM so it isn't busy anyway.

She heads towards toward the pickup and notices a man stepped out, which is indeed Matt Casey.

The meet in the middle of the street.

"Sylvie where you heading?" Matt asks.

"Where are YOU heading, MATT?" Sylvie says angrily.

"Sylvie I-" But before Matt can continue she interrupts him.

"No Matt, don't 'Sylvie' me. You are going to listen to me because I am done with you."

"Done with me? What did I do?" Matt says confused.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU DID NOTHING THAT'S EXACTLY THE PROBLEM YOU IDIOT. I JUST DUMPED GREG BECAUSE I TOLD HIM I WAS WITH HIM BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE YOU!!!"

She can't take it anymore and slaps him in the face.

"I AM DONE WITH THIS, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE MATT CASEY." She shouts from the top of her lungs, realizing how good shouting felt she can compose herself enough to lower her voice a bit.

"And where are you heading to, aren't you supposed to be with Gabby? Oh wait no, that redhead, she reminds you of Gabby, doesn't she?"

"Sylvie..." Matt says softly.

"That's all I needed to hear, your still in love with Gabby and since Gabby is gone you replaced her with some readhead who is not me. I have said all I needed to say so don't expect me to talk to you ever again unless we're at work."

She turns around to her car, but he grabs her arm.

"Sylvie stop"

"Let go of me!"

"No! I won't because you are not going anywhere until I have said what I want to say."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Well I don't care. Whether you like it or not I am going to tell you something now."

She starts to protest again but she has outed all her frustrations and her brain is catching up. She can't deny Matt his chance to talk.

"Okay fine. But let go of me"

He lets go of her arm and starts to talk.

"Sylvie I am not with that redhead, whose name is Sydney by the way, anymore."

"And I wasn't with her to replace Gabby, I was with her to replace you because I couldn't have you."

"You what?" she says with a shocked face.

"Why would I want to replace Gabby? I loved her and we had some good times but we had some really bad times as well. I don't want to get back together with her. GOD WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS THINK SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I WANT TO BE WITH!" He started calmly but ended up shouting.

She steps back, she has never seen him so angry.

"You don't want to get back with her?", she asks, totally shocked.

"GOD NO! Sylvie you are the one I want to be with! I am such an idiot for not telling you sooner but I am hopelessly in love with you. And if you don't want me anymore then I will have to get over that. But I have missed you so, so much. Let me at least get my friend back."

"I have missed you too actually."

"Sylvie, you're the only one on my mind and you're on my mind all the time. I hate what this is."

"Matt you are such an idiot. Why couldn't have you said that when I asked you if you would leave with her!?"

"Because I AM and idiot. Haven't you noticed that? When I am with you I turn into a shy teenager who is hopelessly in love."

And then... nothing. She says nothing.

"Sylvie? Please say something." Matt asks frantically.

"Matt you are such an idiot, BUT you are my idiot. So get your idiot ass over here and kiss me." She says.

That's all he needs to hear. He walks over to her and kisses her with all he has. And GOD it feels good.

* * *

They stand there for a few minutes making out until a pedestrian brings them back to their senses.

"Will you two get a room! And park your damn vehicles instead of leaving them in the middle of the road."

The pedestrian is no other than Wallace Boden.

They all start laughing for a few minutes.

"Well... Chief. I guess you know what has happened between me and Sylvie." Wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes I do. And since neither of you seem to be aware where you are, let me tell you. You're standing in the street I live in. So I have heard everything because I immediately recognized your voices."

"Uh sorry Chief that is quite embarrassing to say the least." Sylvie says full on blushing.

"Well I won't go into detail of the things I have heard but I do recommend something for the two of you to help figure things out: Smash therapy"

"Sorry Chief, I am not familiar with that." Matt says

"I am. Mackey let me smack a drone to pieces on a call a while back, really helps you vent your frustrations." Sylvie says with a smile thinking back to that call.

Both men look at her with surprise, clearly not aware of what happened at that call.

"Uhm... story for another day?" Sylvie says.

They all laugh.

"Definitely, I'll see you two next shift. I'll have the relationship paperwork ready. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Chief." They say in unison.

"Well..." Sylvie says.

"Why don't we head over to my place. And stay. No funny business in bed, I haven't even asked you out on a date. But after all this I don't want to let go of you tonight." Matt says with confidence.

"Two things. One, why haven't you asked me out on a date yet? Two, why aren't we in our cars heading over to your place?" Sylvie says with a big smile he missed extremely.

"Well then, Sylvie will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asks.

"God you are incredible." She answers while rolling her eyes.

"I know." He smirks.

"Oh stop it already. We will talk about what to do tommorow night when we are at your place because I am definitely going out on a date with you."


End file.
